Serendipity
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Ino itu luar biasa posesif, dan bagaimana Kiba bisa tahan?../"Ga usah deket-deket cewek lain, kamu ga ingat ya, aku ini pacarmu." Kiba/Ino.


**Serendipity**

Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

Kiba selalu berharap memiliki pacar penyayang dan pengertian. Namun, entah bagaimana selama 17 belas tahun yang dia lewati, para gadis penyayang dan pengertian itu tak satupun yang membuatnya tertarik. Hingga suatu hari, dengan ajaibnya ia malah jatuh hati pada si pirang Yamanaka.

Hubungan mereka buruk, sangat-sangat buruk. Sampai Kiba mengira ia telah jadian dengan si nenek sihir yang setiap harinya cuma bisa ceramah panjang lebar mengenai pergaulannya.

'Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Shion dong.'

'Kau tahu ga sih, kau membuatku cemburu karena mengajari Hinata rumus matematika kemarin.'

'Kiba, ku bilang tidak usah membantu Karin dan teman-temannya lagi. Mereka jadi kegeeran tuh.'

Dan lain-lain.

Yang membuat segalanya makin aneh, kenapa ia bisa tahan? Kenapa ia tak meninggalkan gadis itu saja, dan mencari yang lain. Gadis itu cerewet dan menyebalkan. Tukang paksa, cuma mikirin dirinya sendiri, dan... suka marah-marah.

Tapi bagaimana ya...

Sudah terlanjur sayang sih.

.

.

"Kiba, aku tuh ga suka lihat kamu dekat-dekat sama Tamaki, kamu ngerti ga sih?"

Kiba baru saja menghela napas panjang, pasalnya acara istirahat baru saja dimulai ketika Bu Guru Kurenai meninggalkan kelas. Dan... ia sudah harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan memuakkan seperti saat ini. "Apa-apaan sih Ino? Dekat apanya? Kamu kan tahu sendiri, Bu Guru Kurenai memilihnya menjadi rekan satu kelompok denganku. Apa salahnya berdiskusi dengan teman satu kelompok?"

"Aku ga peduli, di kelompokmu kan masih ada Naruto, kenapa tidak diskusi saja sama dia?" Si pirang mencak-mencak dengan ekspresi kesal yang menyebalkan.

Dan apa tadi? Diskusi dengan Naruto? Yang benar saja. Diskusi dengan teman berotak kopong seperti Naruto akan menghasilkan apa? Yang ada si Uzumaki itu cuma akan mengeluh sepanjang hari bahwa tugasnya benar-benar sulit. "Ini kan hanya masalah sepele, ga usah dibesar-besarkan." Ia agak malu ketika teman-teman sekelasnya memandang aneh ke arah mereka, sebagian lagi malah cekikikan. Meski pertengkaran seperti ini sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja aksi mereka selalu saja menyita perhatian.

"Masalah sepele katamu? Kau benar-benar jahat Kiba."

Inuzuka memilih diam dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Meladeni Ino hanya akan menambah runyam segalanya. Lagi pula ia lelah jika harus bertengkar terus seperti ini. "Terserah kamu lah."

Ino serabutan menghapus air matanya. "Kalau kamu bilang ini masalah sepele, oke. Lihat saja, aku akan kencan dengan Gaara siang nanti."

Si surai coklat menatap gadisnya dengan pandangan jengah, apa-apaan itu? Sebuah ancaman? Ia menghela napas frustasi. "Kencan saja sana." Pelan, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan Ino, membuat gadis itu terbengong.

Beberapa orang siswa mulai berbisik-bisik, makin membuat Yamanaka muda itu geram. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

"Kiba... kamu benar-benar jahat!!!."

.

.

Ino benar-benar kencan dengan Gaara. Kiba sempat melihat mereka ketika baru pulang dari latihan sepak bola. Mereka berada di kedai ice cream, tengah berbicara sembari tertawa. Oh, sepertinya Ino terlihat sangat bahagia? Itu bahagia sungguhan atau hanya pura-pura?

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, diam sebentar sembari merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Posisinya cukup jauh dari mereka, dan beberapa tanaman mawar yang agak tinggi pasti menghalangi penglihatan mereka untuk sampai padanya.

Ia jelas-jelas kesal dengan pemandangan seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Biar saja Ino mengira ia tak cemburu sama sekali.

'Awas jika kau macam-macam dengan Ino.'

Sebuah pesan singkat ia kirimkan pada Gaara. Berharap si Sabakuno itu merasa terintimidasi, lagi pula mau-maunya si rambut merah itu berkencan dengan gadis yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki pacar.

Dan...

Semalaman itu, tak ada satupun pesan dari Ino masuk. Padahal biasanya puluhan pesan dikirimkan, isinya pun tak penting sama sekali, seperti...

'Selamat malam Kiba..'

'Kamu sudah makan?'

'Kiba? Sudah belajar?'

'Eh, Kiba... besok ajari rumus kimia yang kemarin ya.'

Hmmm... malam ini tidak ada kejadian seperti itu lagi. Entah kenapa sesuatu yang biasanya hanya ia anggap menganggu malah ia rindukan. Apa iya dirinya yang harus mengirim pesan duluan? Pesan seperti apa?

.

.

'Ino... sudah tidur ya?'

Ia baru berani mengirimnya lewat tengah malam. Oh, Kiba kau benar-benar tidak romantis.

Dan menyebalkannya, tidak ada balasan sampai pagi.

.

.

"Masih marah sama Kiba ya?" Sakura yang baru saja dari kantin duduk di dekat si sahabat sembari mengulurkan sebotol minuman rasa anggur. "Ini dari Kiba, dia nanya kenapa kau ga ke kantin?"

Ino mengerjap. "Dia menanyakanku?"

"Ya. Dan membelikan minuman itu untukmu. Katanya kau suka minuman rasa anggur." Haruno muda itu mulai mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya, bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Ino mengamati botol minuman di tangannya. "Kenapa dia tidak datang menemuiku saja?"

"Ada latihan sepak bola."

"Sepak bola selalu lebih penting dariku." Yamanaka merengut suntuk.

"Bukan begitu, kau itu jangan kekanakan Ino. Meskipun kau penting baginya, sepak bola juga penting. Belajar toleransi dong." Sakura mendecak, mengamati ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang makin tampak kusut. "Lagipula, meskipun Kiba cuek tapi dia perhatian juga padamu."

Ino diam. Perhatian? Bahkan ketika ia keluar berdua bersama Gaara, Kiba juga tidak marah. "Dia bahkan tidak cemburu ketika aku bilang akan kencan dengan Gaara."

Tawa melengking pecah dari bibir mungil Sakura. "Karena dia tahu, itu cuma aksi untuk memanas-manasinya. Sudahlah, sudah menemukan yang baik, kenapa disia-siakan. Beri saja dia sedikit kebebasan, jangan terlalu dikekang."

Sakura mah ga ngerti. Ia terlalu posesif karena sayang, lah Kiba? Kenapa pemuda itu menganggap seolah hubungan mereka tidak begitu serius?

.

.

Kiba terlalu sibuk dengan latihan sepak bolanya, sehingga waktu untuk berinteraksi dengan Ino benar-benar minim. Ketika gadis itu mengirim pesan di awal malam, Kiba masih sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya karena sepanjang hari dihabiskan untuk latihan. Lalu, saat pesan si gadis telah ia balas, tak ada lagi balasan, Ino pasti sudah tidur.

Ya... tidak heran sih, Kiba kapten. Dia sibuk dan kewajibannya jauh lebih berat dari yang lain. Jadi... ya mau bagaimana lagi.

.

.

Ino duduk di kantin untuk makan siang bersama Sakura. Namun, ketimbang disebut makan siang, itu lebih tepat disebut cuma minum, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Kiba. Pemuda itu melihat sendiri bagaimana gadisnya begitu irit makan, cuma pesan segelas jus alpukat untuk mengganjal lapar. Katanya untuk diet, yah... itu konyol sekali, tubuh Ino sudah kurus, tak perlu diet lagi.

Maka dengan perasaan gemas yang sulit disembunyikan, Kiba memesan semangkuk nasi dan sup wortel serta beberapa potong ayam. Membawanya ke meja tempat Ino duduk, dan meletakkan nampan tersebut dengan kelewat santai.

"Kiba?" Yamanaka terkejut, ia kira pacarnya akan ikut duduk di sana untuk makan siang.

"Makan yang banyak." Tangan besarnya mendorong pelan nampan berisi makanan itu ke arah si pirang, membuat Sakura diam-diam menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Aku sedang diet." Bukannya senang, gadis itu malah merengut kesal.

"Ga usah diet-dietan. Kamu itu sudah kurus, makan yang banyak." Wajahnya tanpa senyuman, itu agak aneh. Seharusnya, ia mengatakan dengan pelan-pelan, bukan terkesan memaksa seperti ini.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih? Lagi pula kalau aku gendutan, jadi ga menarik lagi kan?" Iris biru lautnya menatap tepat ke dalam kubangan iris karamel lawan bicaranya, dan mendapati kekhawatiran samar di sana.

"Siapa bilang?" Ia bersikukuh meletakkan nampan makanan itu di depan Ino. "Siapa yang peduli? Aku maunya kamu itu jangan irit-irit untuk menjaga kesehatan, nanti kalau sakit semua akan kerepotan." Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Kiba mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

Ino diam, tak mengatakan apapun. Ia kira, Kiba akan terkesan ketika ia melakukan diet. Lagipula ia berusaha terlihat cantik dan menawan juga untuk pria itu. Tapi kok tanggapannya begitu?

"Aku ada latihan sepak bola sampai awal malam, kau pulang sama Sakura saja." Setelah berkata demikian dia berjalan menjauh. Tidak peduli dengan raut heran dan tak terima dari si gadis pirang, ya... ia kan cuma berusaha perhatian. Ga salah kan?

"Eh, Kiba benar-benar romantis ya." Sakura tersenyum ke arah si sahabat, namun yang mendapat perhatian malah bengong dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku selalu saja salah dimatanya." Dia menghela napas panjang, menatap malas ke arah nasi dan sup di hadapannya.

Tapi...

Meskipun cuek, Kiba selalu tahu apa yang dia sukai.

.

.

Malam minggu itu, Ino merasa cukup beruntung bisa menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama Kiba untuk makan bersama di sebuah rumah makan cepat saji. Jarang-jarang saat seperti ini bisa mereka dapatkan.

Dari senyumnya yang terus terkembang sejak datang ke tempat itu, kebahagiaannya terpancar jelas dari segala gerak-geriknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kiba yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kiba..."

"Hm?" Dia mengerling gadisnya, mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

"Besok ada festival musik di alun-alun kota. Kita datang ya." Ucapnya setengah merajuk.

Pemuda itu diam sebentar, seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Tidak bisa, ada pertemuan keluarga di rumahku."

"Yah..." Ino bergumam lemas. "Ya sudah, aku datang sendiri saja."

"Jangan." Kata itu terlontar secara reflek.

"Kenapa?" Tampak jelas keheranan memenuhi kubangan matanya.

"Pokoknya jangan. Tempat seperti itu bukan tempat aman untuk jalan sendirian." Ia agaknya cukup khawatir.

"Aku akan datang bersama Sakura."

"Dengarkan aku, Ino. Datang lain kali saja ya, kalau aku ada waktu luang. Jangan besok." Jika pertemuan keluarganya bisa ditunda maka ia pasti memilih menemani sang pacar, tapi urusan keluarga ini jauh lebih penting. Karena pamannya yang dari Hongkong akan datang.

Ino tidak lagi tersenyum. Ia berharap Kiba berubah pikiran, tapi... sepertinya itu mustahil.

"Aku janji lain kali, akan ku sempatkan. Ya?" Pemuda itu tampak sangat berharap, seolah ada sesuatu yang tengah dia sembunyikan.

"Pokoknya, aku mau datang. Titik." Keras kepalanya kambuh, dan pemuda di hadapannya jadi kesal mendadak.

"Terserah lah, aku tidak peduli."

Dan... tak ada lagi percakapan, mereka tetap diam sepanjang sore. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu mengantarkannya pulang, tak ada lagi ucapan selamat malam, atau hati-hati di jalan sebagai ucapan salam sampai jumpa mereka.

Benar-benar hubungan yang aneh kan?

.

.

Malam berikutnya, bersama Ten Ten, Ino datang ke festival musik itu, tanpa Sakura. Pasalnya si Haruno itu bilang bakal datang bersama sang pacar, Uchiha Sasuke, jadi ya... apa boleh buat.

Dan Ino luar biasa takjub ketika melihat betapa ramai dan meriahnya festival musik itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kiba bisa melarangnya datang ke acara seluar biasa ini? Itu pasti karena Kiba tidak ingin dirinya melewati segala kesenangan itu sendirian. Ya... pasti begitu. Salah sendiri, lebih memilih datang ke acara keluarga dibanding acara semeriah ini.

Ino dan Tenten ikut menari selama band-band yang hadir di acara itu mulai memainkan lagu andalan mereka, dan itu sangat-sangat menyenangkan. Sumpah, Ino tak pernah merasa begitu luar biasa seperti saat ini.

Mereka baru menepi dari kerumunan ketika merasa cukup lelah untuk kembali bergerak.

Tawa keduanya teredam oleh hiruk-pikuk musik dan teriakan-teriakan anak muda yang tenggelam dalam euforia. Maklum, jiwa muda masih terlalu terobsesi dengan dunia semacam itu.

Ino dan Tenten memutuskan duduk di sebuah bangku dan memesan segelas jus pada si pemilik kedai. Ya... tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Kiba melarangku datang ke acara ini? Padahal ini benar-benar luar biasa." Ia menyesap jus anggur yang ia pesan, dan memikirkan ucapan Kiba kemarin. 'Terserah lah. Aku tidak peduli.' Ya Tuhan... benar-benar menyebalkan ya punya pacar secuek itu.

"Ya, ini sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam, habis ini kita pulang ya." Tenten tampak terburu-buru meminum jusnya. "Kalau tidak pulang cepat, ayahku bisa marah nanti."

Ino mengangguk, tidak masalah juga pulang lebih awal. Setidaknya ia masih sempat menikmati acara ini, lagipula besok mereka sudah harus sekolah lagi, jadi... tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut.

"Eh, bukankah ini pacar si kapten?" Suara itu begitu besar dan mengganggu.

Ino menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati pemuda-pemuda asing yang awalnya berniat lewat di sebelahnya kini malah berdiri diam sembari mengamatinya. Ia mengernyit? Ia tidak mengenal mereka, tapi... mereka sepertinya mengenalnya.

"Ino... Yamanaka, iya itu namanya. Benarkan?" Seorang pria dengan surai diwarnai putih bergumam dengan sebuah senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya.

"Siapa kalian?" Sejujurnya ia agak takut, tapi tidak boleh takut, tidak boleh. Sejenak ia menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak mengenal kami? Kami cukup terkenal di Senior High School 2 Tokyo." Si rambut pirang dengan tatanan rambut klimis menyahut, sepertinya dia bosnya.

Yamanaka menelan ludah gugup, atau lebih tepatnya takut. Ia mengerti sekarang, mereka pasti anak-anak sekolah sebelah, dan kelihatannya bukan anak-anak yang ramah.

"Di mana si sialan Inuzuka itu?" Si pirang klimis kembali berucap.

Ino merasakan darahnya mendidih, Kiba disebut sialan? Oh, benar-benar kelewatan. "Jangan menyebut Kiba seperti itu." Ia bahkan sampai berdiri untuk menunjukkan betapa tak sukanya ia dengan hal itu.

"Si sialan Inuzuka? Memangnya kenapa? Pacarmu itu memang sialan. Seseorang yang terlalu percaya diri dan sok jagoan di lapangan." Si klimis begitu bersemangat menantang gadis itu, pasalnya ia malah gemas dengan tingkah marah si Yamanaka.

'Plak...'

Tenten terpaku dengan keberanian Ino, bahkan para pemuda itu juga tak kalah terkejut ketika melihat gadis mungil di hadapan mereka berani menampar wajah si bos.

"Ku bilang aku tidak suka kau menyebut Kiba begitu." Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, ia menatap tepat ke arah mata lawannya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak takut dengan ancaman apapun.

"Kiba sialan, Kiba cuma seorang pecundang." Pemuda itu makin suka dengan reaksi Ino.

'Plak...'

Tamparan kedua, napas Ino benar-benar kacau. "Kau yang pecundang. Setahuku tim Kiba tidak pernah kalah melawan timmu, kalian itu payah." Ia benar-benar marah sekarang, tidak peduli lagi jika tinggi badannya tak sampai telinga si pemuda, tidak peduli bahwa jumlah mereka banyak, tidak peduli bahwa ia benar-benar tampak kecil disana.

"Ino... sudah, kita pergi saja ya." Tenten mencicit.

"Tidak akan. Mereka sudah keterlaluan." Giginya bergemeretuk, kesal dan rasanya ia ingin menendangi mereka satu-persatu.

"Kau benar-benar makhluk kecil yang menyebalkan." Dengan tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu menampar balik wajahnya.

Ino terisak, menangis dan bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Andai Kiba ada di sini, andai... ya andai...

"Kau benar-benar melampaui batas, sayang. Katakan pada pacarmu yang begitu kau banggakan itu, suruh dia menemuiku besok sepulang sekolah-"

"Tidak perlu." Suara Kiba.

Ino merasa paru-parunya kembali bernapas ketika suara baritone Kiba mendadak muncul dalam situasi genting itu.

Dengan cepat, si pirang klimis itu menarik rambut Ino, terlalu kencang hingga si empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Tarikannya semakin kencang, dan Ino menangis semakin keras pula.

"Benar-benar puas melihat ekspresi khawatirmu itu."

"Ku, bilang lepaskan dia, Hidan!!" Tanpa aba-aba Kiba melayangkan pukulannya ke arah si pirang klimis, membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Dan otomatis si gadis terlepas. "Sialan, kau benar-benar cari gara-gara denganku."

Ino gemetaran meraih tangan Kiba, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk ke arah si pemuda. "Aku takut, aku takut."

Inuzuka menepuk pundaknya pelan, hampir merangkulnya. "Aku di sini, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda-pemuda yang lain sudah bersiap mengeroyoknya, namun 2 orang polisi tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kerumunan. Membuat mereka terburu-buru lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Padahal itu kan cuma Naruto dan Sasuke yang menyamar, dengan memakai seragam kerja ayah mereka. Tapi setidaknya itu cukup membantu.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan pergi." Kiba menghela napas panjang. Setelah membeli salep dari apotik, kini mereka berdua duduk di sebuah halte sepi. "Tapi kau nekat sekali, kalau sudah seperti tadi, repot kan jadinya."

Ino masih sesenggukan, sementara tangan besar Kiba masih sibuk mengoleskan salep di pipinya yang lebam. "A-aku, aku ti-tidak tahu."

"Lain kali dengarkan aku." Ucapnya pelan, tidak tega untuk memarahi gadis itu.

"Ta-tapi mereka, mereka mengolokmu." Si gadis masih berusaha membela diri.

"Itu sudah biasa. Tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku tahu jika mereka akan datang ke festival itu, dan kemungkinan bertemu denganmu. Mereka tahu kau itu siapa, dan yang sangat kuyakini kau akan terpancing dengan apapun yang mereka katakan." Ia memandang lembut gadisnya, masih merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Hidan terhadap sang pacar. "Apa ada bagian lain yang dia pukul?"

Ino menggeleng. "Harusnya kau memberi alasan yang bagus, agar aku tak benar-benar pergi. Tapi kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau itu keras kepala dan sulit diatur." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menghela napas.

Si gadis hanya diam. Tak menyahut, ia kesal, ia marah, ia benci. Dan... rasanya sakit sekali, kenapa malam yang harusnya menyenangkan ini malah jadi hancur?

"Katanya kau tidak mau peduli? Kenapa tadi masih mau datang menolongku?" Ino merengut, setidaknya ia masih bersyukur Kiba datang tepat waktu.

Pelan, Kiba mengacak rambut pirang gadisnya. Merasa jengkel dan gemas secara bersamaan. "Tidak peduli bukan berarti tidak sayang."

Ino mematung, menatap Kiba tanpa berkedip. Dan mendadak, wajah pemuda itu menjadi dua kali lebih tampan. Ya Tuhan... dia benar-benar mirip Wang Dylan. Itu cuma pendapat Ino karena terlalu senang dengan pengakuan pacarnya yang cuek.

Mendadak gadis itu tersenyum. "Ya... ada untungnya juga dipukul orang gila tadi."

Kiba mengernyit, Ino sakit ya? atau pukulan Hidan tadi menbentur kepalanya cukup keras?

Tengah malam itu, Ino benar-benar tahu jika perasaan Kiba terhadapnya tak main-main, jadi... buat apa ia terlalu posesif hanya karena takut kehilangan pemuda itu? Tak seorang pun akan mengambil Kiba darinya, ya... tak seorang pun.

END

 **Lagi keranjingan sama pairing Kiba/Ino. Ugh... Mereka itu pasangan yg gimana gitu, unik, lucu, dan... suka pokonya. awal suka KibaIno gara2 baca ficnya shiorinsan yg 'Monalisa' itu, dan keterusan sampai sekarang.**

 **Oke, makasih buat yg udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic singkat dan ga jelas ini. Tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya... :)**


End file.
